tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Uchi no Ko Ichiban! 2
( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = Omake "UCHI no Ko Ichiban! 2" Voice Drama |kanjisongtitle = おまけ「ウチの子一番！2」ボイスドラマ |englishsongtitle = Bonus Voice Drama "My Kids are the Best! 2" |producer = - |release = April 10, 2015 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} TranslationTranslated by User:MoonlightSelenia. 0:03 Kanade: *typing fast* Now I just have to send this mail... *mail sent alert sound* Yosh! I'm done! Dai: *enters the room* Oh, are you finally done with your work? Tsukishiro. Kanade: Yes, that mail was the last thing that I have to do today. Dai: I see. I also just finished my workloads. *stretches* Aah~ so tired~! Kanade: *chuckles* Thank you for the hard work, Kurotsuki. Dai: Right back at you, Tsukishiro. Though I feel grateful for it, I was swarmed with large number of mails regarding things like inquiries and schedule confirmations. Sorting them out was hellish, but this is a hardship that needs to be appreciated, so if I complain about it, I think I'll receive a karma later. Kanade: You're right. While we use our time to promote those boys, at the same time we're also responding to mails regarding job offers. I don't think there's any other hardship that makes me as happy as this one! *chuckles* Dai: You sure looks happy. Kanade: Mm, I am. The boys of the unit that my predecessor made me in charge of are ones that make me want to get them to be well-known. And then, their hardwork have become well acknowledged now. It really is a good thing, and I feel really happy when thinking about it. Dai: Hmm~ Kanade: ... What is it? Dai: Nah, I was about to say most of the things that you said, so I know how you feel. It's surprisingly, uhm, sentimental, or rather, full of feelings. Kanade: ... Eh- Dai: What's wrong? You don't actually feel that way? Kanade: Ah... no, you're right. I'm just a little... well. Dai: Hm? Is there any trouble? Kanade: Ah, no. My boys were working hard today as well. So that's not it... that's not, it... Today, there was meeting regarding a plan to renew the regular column in a monthly magazine that our boys took part of. Dai: Ah~ that one in the female magazine where they put up pictures and comments? Though it's small, it's a good thing that we can have a space in a magazine that's largely circulated. Could it be, we got removed in the renewal plan? Kanade: Ah, no. The meeting ended safely in that we'll continue doing it next year too, but the corner of a newcomer from a different agency that get the same page as us is removed from the renewal plan... Apparently starting next year, a different person would be in charge of it. When I asked, it seems he'll retire from showbiz at the end of this year. That is, his contract had come to and end... Dai: So he didn't manage to bud... Kanade: Yes... we also did gravure photoshoots with him several times before, so when I remembered his face, I ended up feeling a little affected... Dai: That's too bad. Kanade: Yes... though he's really cool and looks friendly, even for someone like him, it's difficult to remain existing. It reminds me that this industry is a harsh one. That's why, as I sort out the mails, I really think that it's good that jobs keep coming and my boys won't have to worry about that kind of topic. Dai: I see. Well, it's a job that depends on popularity after all. Also, it's not only the matter of whether they have the abilities or not, but they also need luck. No matter how much they shine or make efforts, doesn't mean that they'll definitely find chances. Thinking of it that way, for those boys to get this far just within a year, they really are lucky ones. Kanade: You're right. Lucky... I know that they're making a lot of efforts to summons luck to their side, and I also feel grateful from the bottom of my heart for the luck that does rain upon them. It must be a luck thatt's almost like finding a shooting star on a vast sky. Dai: We should be grateful that the shooting star comes to them, huh. Kanade: Yes, you're right. ... Kurotsuki. Dai: Hm? Kanade: Shall we go out drinking together? Dai: Ooh~! It's rare for you to be the one inviting for a drink! *laughs* Of course, as a sake-lover, I'll happily accept it. You have a day-off tomorrow, while I only have work starting in the evening. It's the ideal timing to have a drink! Kanade: *chuckles* Well, I'm in the mood to have a deep conversation with someone... Dai: I can understand that. For that kind of time, sake is the best companion! Kanade: You're getting energetic all of sudden... Kurotsuki really likes his liquor, huh? Dai: Rather than saying that I like it, it's more like that I like the feeling of being liberated it gives me. Even someone like you become softer once alcohol gets in your system, right? I like that kind of thing~ Also, liquor store's foods are usually good~! They don't only provide Japanese and western foods, but also their own originals. It's also interesting to try them out. I like drinking, but I also love eating~! Kanade: *laughs* I understand, I understand! Let's go drinking then. Though it's a bit abrupt, it'll be a year-end party for us managers, right? Dai: Yeah! Then, let's go~! Kanade: Ah, can you wait for a little longer? I'll gather my belongings. Dai: Got it! Kanade starts tidying his desk and gathering his stuffs. Then suddenly, a piece of paper seems to slip and fall onto the floor. Dai: Oh, you dropped something. *picks it up* A polaroid picture? ...Pft! *stifles laughter* Kanade: Eh? Ah, *chuckles* you saw it? Funny, isn't it? A picture of Koi-kun and Arata-kun making strange faces! Dai: *laughs hard* What a face does these idols make! Arata should stop doing it with such a straight face! *laughs again* My stomach hurts~ *continues laughing* Kanade: After the meeting with the magazine I mentioned earlier, they had to take some pictures for the plan to present the readers with autographed polaroid pictures. Then the two was playing around with it. Look here, actually there are this much pictures taken. *takes out piles of pictures* Dai: *laughs* They were playing too much~ *laughs again* Kanade: These photos are actually looking good and funny, but since they're idols, they got rejected. Dai: *checking out the photos while holding his laughter* Well, no wonder~ no matter how you'll look at it, they're inappropriate pictures for idol standard. Well, I like it since they look funny though~ *laughs* What's with this face~ Kanade: *chuckles* The president seemed like he would happily use it though~ I decided to have them shelved this time. After the photoshoot session ended, we were talking about what to do with these rejected pictures, and since it'll be a waste to discard them, they gave it to me. For your information, there are still a lot more~ *takes out more* Ah, here, this one got autographed, though just halfway written. Dai: Hee~? *looks then nearly laughs* Koi!? Don't make a mistake with your own autograph! Kanade: This one is a picture that Kakeru-kun couldn't use. Dai: Aah~ running out of ink all of sudden, huh? I can tell! Kanade: This one is a two shot of Haru-kun and Aoi-kun looking all chummy together! Dai: Ooh~! They sure looks like idols! They're having such a nice smile~ Why is this one rejected? Kanade: Such a waste, isn't it? Here, over here. A bit hard to see, but Haru-kun's school textbook was also captured, so just to be safe this one is rejected. Dai: Ah~ though honestly, everyone already know their school's name. As a super smart idol, he was leading when put in a quiz show, right? Kanade: Well, yes... this one is Hajime-san's--... no, Hajime-kun's sleeping face. It's such a rare sight so it's rejected. Dai: Hee~ you did well getting it. Let me have a look. *checks it out* Hoo~ even Hajime looks innocent when sleeping, fitting for his age. What an adorable face~! I somehow feel touched. Kanade: Aoi-kun and Arata-kun managed to quietly take the picture. The person himself seemed to want to confiscate it, but I begged him and managed to get it in the end. I want to see everyone's expressions after all~ ... Hm, but... Dai: Hm? What's wrong? Kanade: Nah, I wonder if Hajime-kun felt so tired that he ended up dozing off... maybe I should rearrange his schedule a bit? Seems like it clashes with the date to submit his year-end reports. Dai: *laughs* Tsukishiro! You're entering working mode! We'll go out for a drink after this, right? That kind of thing, you can just think about it tomorrow! To-mo-rrow! Kanade: Ah, yes, you're right. Yosh, I'm done gathering my belongings. Dai: Oh! We can leave now? Kanade: Yes. Thanks for the wait, Kurotsuki. Dai: Yosh! Then, let's dive to the nightlife city! 8:55 Kanade: Where should we go? Dai: Ah... Kanade: I'm the one inviting you, so it's okay to go to a place that you like. Dai: Hm, you're right. I'd like to eat motsunabeMotsunabe from English Wikipedia.! ShiromotsuInternal organs such as intestines used as food.! With lots of garlic in it! I found a good restaurant some time ago. Kanade: He~ I'll look forward to trying it out. Then, shall we go? 9:24 Kanade: Kurotsuki, thank you for the hard work during this whole year! Dai: You too, Tsukishiro! Both of us gave it our all, right~? Then! Kanade: What should we toast to? Dai: *chuckles* Isn't it obvious? To our boys! Cheers! Kanade: Cheers! *clinking his glass with Dai's* Dai: *gulps down his drink, then makes a satisfied noise* Now, let's chow down! 9:56 Dai: Ha~ that was good! Kanade: The snack between meals for three person portion that we ordered... I feel that I just eat about one person portion, while Kurotsuki ate two portions all by himself. Even though you ate them while drinking beer, you sure don't feel full yet. Dai: *chuckles* Just think of it as that I worked enough to deserve it. Oh, this one looks good. Excuse me! I'll have one Broiled Fatty Tuna Nigiri and one Saikoro Steak! Kanade: *chuckles* You really eat a lot. I don't mind since watching people that eats a lot feels nice, though... ah, our Haru-kun also eats a lot. Dai: Ah~ Haru sure eats a lot. I knew that he once ate two large servings of gyuudon. Kanade: Eh!? No wonder he grew taller. Dai: Well, it seemed that he was really hungry because he missed breakfast. Strange, isn't it? Though he ate that much, he doesn't has the image of someone who hogs down on his food. Kanade: That's because the way his table manner is good. If we think about it, most of our boys have a good table manner. Their parents must have taught them well. ...Ah, just between you and me, when with Hajime-san--... when I ate fish with Hajime-kun and Shun-kun, I feel a little nervous. Dai: I feel you, I feel you! The way they remove the bones or peel the fish up... as expected from noble births of well-known families, they sure can eat neatly! Though they don't bother to check, as someone older, it just feels... well. Kanade: Right, right. Not only that they're perfect in mannerisms, they also manage their schedules well, keeping themselves fit, and even taking care of the younger ones; they're so reliable that if we're not careful, we might lose our meaning of existence. In many aspects, I feel inferior to them. Dai: You're exaggerating~ *chuckles* Well, I understand what you were saying though. *sighs* But, seriously, it's hard to believe that they're yet to reach twenty years old. Kanade: Kai-kun is the only one who is a year older than them, so he's a legal adult. Dai: Ah. Kanade: But for Kurotsuki who likes his liquor, you would want to be able to drink with all of them soon, right? Dai: *chuckles* I sure would love to~ I feel that it'll taste good. Beside, thanks to them being underage who can't drink alcohol yet, closing parties they attended ended in just one sitting of meals, but from now they'll have an increase in companions, right? For that sake, I'm starting to look forward in teaching them how to drink properly in situations~ Kanade: I hope that there's some persuasive power in that lines spoken by Kurotsuki, who I have seen having hangovers several times now. Dai: *slams table* Excuse me. Hey, let me tell you, I definitely am not a weak drinker! I've never let myself behave shamelessly! It's just that, whenever I'm out drinking with the president, I always ended up having my drinking pace destroyed, or rather, that person's level goes beyond being simple strong drinker, it's almost like his stomach is a different dimension entirely- Kanade: I'm just kidding! ... Closing parties, huh. In this industry, after finishing drama film-shooting, theatrical stage performances, or other large-scale jobs, that is almost like one of the must-do rituals. Dai: Beside, it'll be good if they can participate with overflowing sense of accomplishment, right? This year, they have an extensive variation of jobs. That's why next year, I want them to be involved in a much, much larger project. Kanade: You're right. By the way, speaking of Gravi's fixed project, Hajime-kun had been selected for a supporting role in a taiga dramaLong-running historical drama series on NHK TV. Taiga drama from English wikipedia.. It seems he caught the attention of the producer during a film-shooting for a year-end historical drama. Surprising, isn't it? Dai: Ah, that drama! I checked it out before its broadcastedI apologize, I couldn't hear this part clearly.. It was pretty impressive and cool. Hajime also looks good in kimono, right? His attire wouldn't look too stand-offish. Kanade: Un. His partner, Haru-kun, got an important role in a detective TV series. I think it'll be announced this weekend but, since he seemed to be a fan of the scenario writer, I think he's so happy about it. Dai: Oops! Procella doesn't lose either! This year, Kai went to three countries, but next year, it had been decided that he'll go to at least four countries for overseas filming. Two gourmet tour shows, a show about fishing in a traditional way, and a show about traveling around World Heritages. He can complete the job well while keeping his smile despite the busy schedule, so he's well-liked by their staffs, and he also doesn't trouble people. Kanade: *chuckles* As expected from everyone's big brother. I also got to watch one of the programs, and when I saw one of the moments where he couldn't get his words through with the locals, he managed to get his intention through only with body and hand gestures. I really respect him for it. Dai: *laughs* Next, there's Shun; an offer to become the image model for a foreign brand came for him. It's a famous brand, so actually they can pick whichever talent they want, but they sure have a good taste for choosing him despite he's still a newcomer. As a promoter, I'll have to declare that they'd bought a good item! Kanade: *chuckles* Kurotsuki sure looks happy. Dai: But of course. I keep getting manipulated by Shun, but I had never doubted his skill. I also admit that he's a grand flower, fitting as a leader. When he's in a serious mode, I really feel that he's a great person. It's just... I just want him to work! Really, that's all I want from him! Kanade: *chuckles* That's a yell from your heart, huh? Dai: It's my first time seeing someone who can so boldly declared that he doesn't want to work! It's not that I'm jealous or anything though! I'm not, but... *slams table* Aah~ I don't want to accompany the president tomorrow~~ I don't want to work~~!! Kanade: Kurotsuki... let's have another drink? 15:37 Dai: Well then, what should I drink next~? Tsukishiro, what would you like to have? Kanade: Me... ah, I'll have this one. A strawberry milk cocktail. Dai: Hee~ seems sweet. It must be that, right? Arata's influence, right? Kanade: Correct~ Winter is the season for strawberries, so it seems there are many new products released. He shared some of the things that he bought to check their taste, and I ended up also feeling like tasting things that I've never had before when I spot them. Dai: Arata likes sweets, after all~ Aoi and Yoru also likes them. The nenchuu sure love sweet things. Ah, but even though he likes it, You said that he doesn't like the ones that are too heavy. Kanade: He likes curry, so maybe he prefers spicy foods rather than sweet ones? Dai: Ah, speak of which, the other day when we went to this shop that sells super spicy Korean stew, he seemed to be eating happily. On the other hand, Yoru seemed to be having difficulties with it. Not to the point that he couldn't eat it, but seems like he can't handle eating spicy foods. Kanade: *chuckles* I can imagine it, somehow~ The nenchuu are taking entrance exams this year, so we would want them to eat a lot of delicious foods to increase their energy, right~ Dai: Are Arata and Aoi doing well with their studies? Kanade: It seems their mock exams result is good. They even arrange a schedule chart and have Hajime-kun and Haru-kun tutoring them during New Year's holiday. I, too, although my ability might be poor, have told them that they can ask me to teach them when it comes to social sciences. Dai: Ah, right. Former university lecturer, Tsukishiro-sensei is also here. That's reassuring. Please take care of You and Yoru too, okay? Kanade: But Kurotsuki was also an elite, being a former SP, so surely you can help them with entrance exam studies, right? Dai: Ah, no way, no way! I was selected based on my physical strength, and I haven't been studying since forever! My vocabularies are messed up, and I have forgotten all the formulas. Kanade: So manly. *chuckles* Dai: Not only that they have to remember their scripts, but they also need to study. Just imagining it makes my head feels like it's going to explode. Kanade: Yoru-kun once had to do film-shooting for two midnight dramas and one 2-hour drama at the same time. Wasn't it difficult for him? Dai: Yeah. It was difficult. He came to the location in the morning and returned home in the evening. Then he has to study and only sleep for awhile, such a tight schedule. Turned out it was really harsh for him, so after the filming ended, he immediately broke down a fever.　That was one of the top five things that I must reflect on as of this year. I made him forced himself. Kanade: You worked hard in adjusting his schedule, right? Dai: Adjusting, yeah. But when put into practice, the burden was bigger that I'd thought. I shouldn't have put myself as the standard. I sure regretted it. Kanade: Kurotsuki has a good physical strength after all. Dai: There's also the difference between an adult and a child. Yoru rarely complained to me when he's having a hard time or found things difficult after all. I made him putting up with all of it. I'm such a disappointing person. Kanade: I understand that he was taken to you, but that's how his personality is. Dai: If it were You, he would be honestly telling me about this and that and is easier to understand, next time I'll ask him to also tell me about Yoru's share of complains. Kanade: *laughs* As partners, they sure know each other the best. Mine is also the same. When he thinks that Aoi-kun worked himself too hard, Arata-kun would force him to rest. Conversely, when Arata-kun doesn't seem to be in the mood, Aoi-kun would motivate him. When it comes to combi who complement each other, these two are the most balanced within the unit. Dai: Childhood friends sure are different, huh? Kanade: Do you have any? Childhood friends. Dai: Hmm, if it's friends from elementary school who had turned into drinking buddies, there are two or three of them, but... they don't really feel like childhood friends. Kanade: That's nice~ until I reached middle school, I often had to transfer school, so I don't have many friends from around that time. I admire that kind of thing a little. I have two cousins though, who used to always play with me, and even now we still go out to have meals together, but... I guess they doesn't really count as childhood friends, huh? Dai: I wonder? What's certain is that that they're perfectly in tune with each other. ... Ah, I saw Aoi and Arata's theatrical stage performance! The new adaptation work of Shinsengumi tale! They sure made it more appealing to the limitI apologize, I couldn't hear this part clearly.! Kanade: They practiced diligently after all. Every day they would worked hard in learning the moves. Right before the public performance, in-between works and lessons, they would go to the training room from morning until evening. Their greatest point is that they wouldn't simply be satisfied with what they already had, but would make the effort to polish their skills further. Also, I think that it's wonderful that they don't feel reluctant in making the effort. They would always happily do things despite the difficulties, just looking at them encourages me as well, making me wants to cheer on them from the bottom of my heart. Dai: From morning until the evening, huh... You and Yoru also did the same for their duet's dance. When I think that way, the nenchuu sure had build up some physical strength within this one year. Both yours and mine. They're in a growth period, in various meanings. Kanade: They're at the age for that, after all~ What's left to do is to pray so that they'll do well in their entrance exams. It would be nice if all of them are accepted in the university that they desired. If even just one of them doesn't do well, everyone would also be upset because they're really that close to each other. Dai: The only thing that we can do so that they can focus their all to their studies is negotiating with the president to adjust their workload. Vexing, isn't it~ Kanade: And then... to drive them between works with car as frequent as possible, so that during the travel time they can take a quick nap or become someone that they can consult to. The nenchou and the nenshou also said to prioritize the nenchuu, so let's back them up as much as we can! Dai: Yeah! Let's hope that they can welcome spring with smile together! 21:33 Both of them stepping out of the restaurant. Dai: Thanks for the food~! *closing the sliding door* Hh~ I'm full~! Wanna walk to back to the dorm to help our dinner to settle? Kanade: Sure. I also ate a bit too much, so... but it's really mysterious that despite eating that much, you don't get fatter at all. Where does all the nutrition go? Dai: If you say that, don't you think the whereabouts of nutrition in Kakeru is even more mysterious? He doesn't get fat, and, well... he doesn't get any taller either. Kanade: That's... *chuckles* Well, that's one of Gravi's 7 Wonders. Dai: *chuckles* In actuality, 165 cm doesn't really count as small, but because the people around him are quite big, the impression that he's small is just stuck to him. Kanade: You're right. My boys often get told on locations that they're surprisingly tall. It seems because his face is small and has slender figure, he doesn't give the impression that he's tall enough. Dai: All the nenchuu had gotten over 170s, and both Koi and Iku also had become taller. Kanade: They sure got taller~ They grew 3 cm taller this year, I think? Maybe even more than that? We met almost everyday, so we don't really notice it, but one day I suddenly think that, 'ah, he grew taller~'. At their age, they sure have a dramatic growth spurt. It's like they'll turn into adults before we realized. Dai: I also grew about 30 cm taller during high school~ Kanade: EH!? That much!? Dai: My mother treated me like a bamboo shoot. Kanade: Well, that's... of course she would... if by each year you grow 10 cm taller. Dai: Pft, don't go agreeing with it! She herself is over 170 cm, saying that she grew taller during high school years. That's how our family is. It's the same as Iku's, see? Which means that he'll still grow even taller. Kanade: Is that so... In the inside, Iku-kun's manliness is also polished day by day, so it seems that the number of his fan girls will grow too. Dai: Hm. Rui grew a bit this year. Kanade: Does he? Dai: Yeah. He used to model for a fashion magazine for teenagers. At that time, he became the topic and got called as a 'Mysterious Pretty Boy'. Certainly, in the monochrome portrait, his cold and stoic look made him looks more attractive. It was really worth seeing. Kanade: Hee~ please let me see it next time. In my boys' case, Koi-kun and Kakeru-kun received offers for gravure shots that sought for colorful, fun, bright image more often, so in return, I'd like for them to sometimes try on the simple and cool image. Let me use it as a reference. Dai: Kakeru and Koi are colorful! Isn't fine? It's said that they're the number 1 combi in TsukinoPro that can makes you feel cheered up just by looking at them! Kanade: *chuckles* Since when does that kind of information is... well, not that it's incorrect. Kakeru-kun is a hard worker, and Koi-kun is a mood maker. With their art of conversation that was polished due to their job as TsukiRadi's main personalities, they have now been entrusted of a corner in a variety show. Dai: A big promotion from a one-time guest to be put in charge of a corner, huh~ It sure was worth it to give it their all at challenging all those games for idols like Filling Cucumbers to the Brim Showdown or Quiz Showdown with drawing lots and punishment games, huh~ Kanade: *laughs* I got asked by the staffs repeatedly whether our agency is alright with all those. How nostalgic~ Because they themselves wanted to do it, so please just let them do it, is what I said as a return though. Dai: I respect the president's policy to do things based on his talents' own will. We won't tell Rui, who doesn't suit in making idol-like smiles, to force a smile, and we won't force Yoru, who doesn't handle gravure shots well, to accept the job. Kanade: Everyone has things that they're good at and things that they're bad at, so it's a good thing that we do it by 'the right person in the right place' rule. For example, for Iku-kun who is good at sports, we let him do a sport showdown. The show where he competed with an athlete last week was interesting! Dai: Right? Isn't it great that he could tie with a pro? I feel so proud of him! Kanade: He is, he is! ... Ah, speak of which, I heard that at the backstage of that recording, it seems that a certain manager participated and managed to win against Iku-kun and the athlete... Dai: A- ah- aa... that was... somehow, from the idle talk that I was an ex-policeman, it turned to that flow... the atmosphere just didn't let me turn it down. Kanade: *laughs* The staff told me that it was really exciting, so isn't it fine? You still practice running everyday, so even after you turned 30, you're still healthy, huh, Kurotsuki~ Dai: Don't talk about my age~! It makes me notice that compared to when I was still in my twenties, I've become unable to put all-nighters, or that I become a bit weaker when drinking alcohols. Kanade: I'm sad to say that I know how you feel. Whenever I watched my boys, I ended up thinking, 'It's good to be young~' Dai: Same here~ They're sparkling, not only because they're idols. Like, seeing the nenshou makes me want to rub their cheeks. Aah~ no, I want to do it to the nenchuu and the nenchou too~! And when they say that they don't like it... aah, so adorable~! Kanade: Kurotsuki, you're a little drunk, aren't you? And your transformation into a father figure is doing gravely well. Dai: You're too easy, Tsukishiro. My stock of stories that boast about my boys aren't just about this amount, you know? ... Yosh, Tsukishiro! Let's visit the konbini and buy some canned beers! Let's go drinking in my room! Kanade: He's completely in the mood now. But, well, it's a year-end party after all. I guess I'll try drinking to my limits once in awhile~! Dai: Now you're talking! Yosh, let's go! References }} Category:Tsukishiro Kanade (mini-dramas) Category:Kurotsuki Dai (mini-dramas)